1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to authentication.
2. Description of Related Art
The security of computer systems and computer applications is of increasing concern to information security officers. Computer security systems protect against the mis-appropriation of personal, confidential and other sensitive information by protecting access to information sources. Conventional systems for increasing computer security may use non-obvious user identifiers, longer and/or more secure passwords, more frequent password changes and smartcards.
These conventional systems can make access for non-authorized personnel more difficult and typically require training for effective use. Moreover, these conventional systems can also make access more difficult for users. These conventional systems are therefore less likely to be widely deployed within ubiquitous computing environments.